Perfect
by notyourgirl
Summary: Cody and Squib get into an argument in the cafeteria. Oneshot, CS, R&R.


_Disclaimer:_ Don't own the characters, etc._  
Author's Notes: _Just a shot one-shot fic I wrote about our favourite pairing. It was inspired by Ron and Hermione, as you'll probably be able to tell.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Cody's voice thundered in the cafeteria. She stood inches in front of Squib, her eyes drilling a hole through his skull.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT? For the five millionth time, IT WAS NOTHING!" Squib yelled back at her.

Some students in the cafeteria turned around to see what all the commotion was about, but most of them rolled their eyes and continued on with their own business. Cody and Squib had been attending Cascadia for two years, and by now everyone was used to their bickering. It happened almost every week. Squib would insult Cody in some way, and she would take it too seriously. Eventually, it seemed like if Cody and Squib weren't fighting, something was seriously wrong.

"If it was nothing, then why did you try to hide it from me? Why didn't you tell me right away?" Cody could feel her blood pressure rising.

"Because I _knew _you would react this way! I knew you couldn't handle it!"

"Couldn't handle it? What do you see me as? A damsel in distress? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't handle these situations."

"Oh please Cody, let's not start **that **again." Squib saw that her hair was in her eyes as she tried to brush it away.

"Start what again Squib? We're FRIENDS aren't we. And FRIENDS tell each other when these types of…" Cody paused to think of a word for what Squib had done, "of…_events_ occur."

Squib stared straight into her blue eyes, "why should I have to tell you something that meant nothing to me? It's not like it was my first time!"

"I can't believe your saying it meant nothing! You're just…you're such a guy! If it meant nothing then why did you do it? And why did you hide it from me?"

"I didn't hide it from you!"

Cody forcefully grabbed onto Squib's shoulders, "grow up Squib! You know all of this is just an act! It's not who you really are." The argument was getting more intense than usual. More students turned around and started watching the two of them.

"Really Cody, because it sounds to me like your just jealous!"

"Jealous? That's a laugh. Why would I be jealous of _her_? You broke up with me remember!"

"Yeah, after Nate came into the picture."

"Why are you even bringing up Nate? He has nothing to do with this. You know, if you aren't going to tell me when things like this happen, maybe we aren't even friends at all." Cody pulled away from him and stepped back.

Squib took a step towards her, "so now your questioning our friendship? Why do you always do this? It's none of your business who I do or do not spend time with Cody!"

Cody felt anger rising inside of her, "SQUIB, IF YOU'RE GOING TO ACT IMMATURE BY JUST HOOKING UP WITH RANDOM GIRLS, THEN ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS-"

In a sudden movement, Squib grabbed her face and kissed her. Cody screamed, but Squib held on and muffled the sound. _This should shut her up,_ he thought. She struggled and pushed him away. Cody was out of breath, and could hardly believe what happened.

"Squib…how dare…how could…" she tried to form a proper sentence, but her mind was somewhere else. And then, with the entire student body watching, in a bold move, she kissed him. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, and felt his body react to her touch. They calmed down and took deep breaths in sync with one another. Cody stroked her fingers against his back, feeling every crevice of his body. Squib wrapped his arms around her waist. They were both completely unaware of the eyes that were focused on them. They just didn't want to let go. They couldn't let go.

Cody moved her head to the side, and whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry."

Still embracing her, Squib replied, "you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. I guess you were right. I was jealous."

"I'm sorry about _her_ and about what happened. You know why I did it right?"

"So you could kiss me while I'm yelling at you for it?" She joked.

Squib pulled her closer, "no, because I needed someone, anyone, to take my mind off of you."

Cody rested her head on Squib's shoulder and directed his arm around her waist, "what now?"

Squib thought about this for a second, "now, we're us."

"Perfect."


End file.
